


I had a vision!

by NyeLung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin as Mace's Padawan, Fix-It, Mace Windu Unfucks the Timeline AU, Mace is so done with this, Mace's foul mouth, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qui-Gon Lives, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Mace Windu gets thrown back in time right to the point where Anakin is first presented to the Council. He remembers the horrors of the Clone Wars and he will do everything to change the oncoming future. "I had a vision" is becoming his most used phrase, he earns himself a Padawan with a penchant for trouble and Qui-Gon lives. All is going well, isn't it? No, there's still a republic to save, an army to deal with and most certainly a timeline to unfuck.Based on the tumblr posts by suzukiblu.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is basically taken directly from the movie.  
> If you don't know the tumblr posts by suzukiblu look [here](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/144173546023/still-not-very-secretly-obsessed-with-mace-windu)

### Prologue

He had the Sith right there at the mercy of his lightsaber. Finally, the Sith would be brought to justice.

"You are under arrest, my lord."

Instead of answering, though, the Sith turned to Skywalker who had just arrived. Despite Mace's orders. Damn that boy.

"Anakin. I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

Mace had to admit that Palpatine was quite good at faking the panic in his voice.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return." And Mace would make sure that it wouldn't. He would give his life to ensure it. "You have lost."

"No. No. _No!_ You will die."

If the Force hadn't warned him, Mace would have been hit by the sudden Force lightning head on. So he just had enough time to bring up his lightsaber and dissolve the deadly attack.

"He's a traitor," Palpatine spat out.

"He is the traitor!", Mace held against him. He would not lose. Not now.

Before his eyes, Palpatine was changing. The continuous use of Force lightning made him change, showed the corruption of the dark side.

"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose."

So that was his final move, Mace thought.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!"

"Don't let him kill me." He was growing weaker but not in the same way, the Sith was growing weaker. His life force was clearly diminishing along with his lightning. Not much longer. "I can't hold it any longer. I ... I can't. I'm weak. I-I'm too weak. Anakin! Help me. Help me!"

It was true fear now in the former Chancellor's voice. Mace could taste it in the air.

"I-I... I can't hold on any longer," the Sith continued.

"I am going to end this. Once and for all." Because this Sith. This Sith had to die.

"You can't," Anakin interrupted. "He must stand trial." And that's why Mace hadn't wanted the boy here.

"He has control of the senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive." Skywalker couldn't be so blind as to not see this, right? This man was an emperor in all but name. There was no way for him to stand trial.

"I'm too weak." The Sith was still playing his game. "Don't kill me. Please."

"It's not the Jedi way. He must live."

Kriff, Skywalker. Was there really no reasoning with him?

"Please don't."

"I need him!"

What? They would have to talk about this later. Mace raised his lightsaber.

"Please don't!", the Sith pleaded when he saw that Mace wouldn't show mercy. Not this time. Too many Jedi had died because of his machinations.

"No!", from Skywalker. Suddenly another ignited lightsaber blade and in the next moment his hand was cut off and he was standing on the ledge of the window, losing his balance, short one lightsaber.

It hurt. It kriffing hurt!

"Power!", Palpatine yelled and then there was Force lightning. It was setting his nerves on fire, consuming him in the Sith's rage. "Unlimited Power!"

Mace couldn't hold his balance any longer. He couldn't fight the strong winds at bay any longer. They were ripping him away from the lightning, away from the pain and into the abyss.

While he was falling, visions of death were tormenting him. Order 66. Jedi being killed throughout the galaxy by clone troops. The Force recoiling in horror and screaming. The Jedi Temple in flames without any life left in it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things are starting to change.

### Chapter 1

They had already spent half a day in session when it was announced that Qui-Gon Jinn would be stepping in front of the Council and give a preliminary mission report. He felt the kind of headache building up that always preceded a Force vision. Mace sighed inwardly. This was the last he needed right now.

And then Qui-Gon stepped in with his Padawan Kenobi and Mace could see a third person waiting outside. A child.

\- and suddenly he was falling right into a vision.

 

He saw a child - the child - a young boy calling himself Anakin Skywalker stand in front of the Council and being tested. No, he didn't just see. He experienced it. He lived it. He could feel the seat he sat on, smelled the air of the Council Chambers, felt the anxiety of the boy like his own. This was far more realistic than any vision of the few he had ever had.

Standing in front of a funeral pyre and it took him far too long to realize that they were mourning Qui-Gon, killed by the hands of Sith. Ashes. It smelled of ashes and dust and the dark side. He could practically taste it.

_But who was killed? The Master? Or the Apprentice?_

The Knighting ceremony of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a quiet affair since everyone was in mourning.

Kenobi taking Skywalker as his Padawan. The air tasted of darkness and grief.

The vision sped up. Missions came and went. Ten years of loss and grief and growing darkness. Separatist movements in the Senate. And Skywalker. Always Skywalker in the eye of the storm, the shatterpoints surrounding him, growing ever more brittle and dark.

A meeting about a military creation act - and about assassination attempts on Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo.

A holocall with an aged Kenobi, now a proper knight or even a Master. An army being built. An army of clones.

Geonosis. So much death. The red dust had settled everywhere and had become dark with death.

War. So much more death and darkness enshrouding the whole galaxy.

Sith.

And Skywalker. Still in the eye of the storm, still in the centre of so many shatterpoints.

The peak of the war. Dooku dead, Grievous found on Utapau.

Skywalker. Palpatine is the Sith Lord.

Flying through Coruscant traffic, four Masters, three friends and himself.

Palpatine, the Sith Lord.

An attack nearly too fast to follow. Vaapad. His precious Vaapad saving him from attacks clouded in the dark side. His friends not so lucky.

_"He is too dangerous to be left alive."_

_"I need him!"_

Then searing pain in his hand where Skywalker cut it off. Force lightning draining him of his energy. And then falling.

In his fall still pictures, relentless visions of more death. The Temple in flames, Jedi dying all over the galaxy. The Force screaming in horror and grief.

 

Mace realized he was breathing heavily when he was coming back to his senses. That had been no vision. That had been his life and he had just lived through it. He could still remember the smell of the battlefields he had been on. He remembered dying.

He opened his eyes to look around. He was in the Temple. In the healer's ward. So he wasn't dead, probably.

Mace shook his head. This either had been one hell of a vision or he had just lived his whole life in the course a few moments. He wasn't exactly sure what was real.

With some effort, he got up and halted, when he saw a mirror hanging there. Usually, his mirrored image didn't hold much meaning for him. Now, though, it was the most important thing in his world. His tunic had slipped to reveal a patch of skin usually not visible. He could see a particularly nasty scar there. In this vision or whatever it had been, he had been hit there by the shrapnel from a grenade during the Clone Wars. He shouldn't have this scar.

Mace shook his head again to clear his thoughts. Maybe it had been a vision, maybe he had died and been mysteriously transported back in time into his younger body. Either way his new knowledge required him to act. He had to stop this future.

He stopped himself. He couldn't go out like this. Looking this dishevelled, any healer would just confine him back to bed or - worse - call a mind healer. He straightened his tunics and made sure that he looked respectable. Now for the more important things. How long had he been out? And where the kark were Jinn and Kenobi and especially Skywalker?

 

He pushed open the Council Chamber's doors with the Force. They were still in session. Or again? He didn't stop until he sat in his chair again.

"Now, how long was I out and what happened?", he asked before anyone could question him or send him back to the healer's ward.

"For a day," Depa answered. "You just collapsed when Master Jinn stepped in. So, what happened is actually the question we were going to ask you, Master."

Mace hid a fond smile. Depa had never really grown out of calling him Master.

"Unsettling it was, old friend," Master Yoda added.

"I ..." He wasn't sure how to finish. He wasn't sure himself what had happened. Vision? Maybe. But it had felt so real. He just didn't know how to tell them. "... had a vision," he finished lamely. "A strong one."

"A vision you had?", Master Yaddle chimed in. "Talk about it you want?"

Mace hesitated. "No... I'd rather meditate on it first and seek wisdom from the Force." He folded his hands. "Now, before you fill me in on what I missed, one question. Where is Master Jinn, Kenobi and the boy?"

Adi and Depa changed quick looks. "Maybe I should fill you in, Master," Depa took over the speaking role again. "Master Jinn delivered his report. He said-"

"that he was attacked by dark Force user?", Mace asked and hoped he was wrong.

"How - Master? How did you know that?"

"It was in the vision. The boy. His name is Skywalker? Did you test him?" Maybe his absence had changed something. Hopefully.

Depa clearly hesitated. "We did. He is strong, very strong and wild. But there is also darkness in him."

"Please tell me you didn't say that he couldn't be trained." Mace felt the need to massage his temples now.

"Said that not decide such a matter we could without the whole Council present," Master Yaddle answered in Depa's stead.

"That's ... something. Now, where are they?" Mace had to stop them from going to Naboo before Qui-Gon could get himself killed.

"They are with Queen Amidala."

Mace had a bad feeling. "Did she motion for a vote of no-confidence? Is she currently back on her way to Naboo?", he asked, his questions rising in pressure.

"How... the vision? What exactly was it about?" Adi seemed puzzled. Visions weren't her strongest suit.

Mace thought of an appropriate answer. "I don't want to go into details before meditating on it. I can however tell you that this whole conflict and Skywalker featured heavily in it." He stood up abruptly. "I need a ship. It's only Master Jinn and his Padawan who accompany the Queen, right? They are walking into a trap. The Sith is waiting for them on Naboo. He's going to get himself killed." With that he walked out, not caring what kind of impression he would make. Should they call for a mind healer. First he had to save Qui-Gon from getting himself killed by that Sith. And then he would save the Republic from the Chancellor.

Mace stopped dead in his tracks towards the hangar. If he could stop Palpatine from being elected as Chancellor, that would make this so much easier. He took out his comm and used Depa's code. "I need you to do something for me," he said while already being back to fast walking - a Council member, after all, didn't run.

"Master, you are worrying me. You seem upset and out of balance. What kind of vision was that?"

"The deadly kind. I saw the Sith and I will do my damn best to get them what they deserve," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Can you help me?"

"I would rather first know the contents of your vision...," Depa answered hesitantly. "But I trust you. What do you need me to do?"

"Whatever you can to stop Palpatine from being elected into office."

"Palpatine? The senator of Naboo?" He could practically see her frown. "He doesn't have enough support, not even with the sympathy bonus he gets for his people's situation."

"Just make sure. Let yourself be seen with Bail Org-Antilles. Endorse him if you have to. And if you can find dirt on Palpatine, all the better."

"Master, why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?"

"Because I'm not. This is dangerous grounds we're treading on. It's about to become even more dangerous once the Sith notice that we're onto them." He cut the call and walked a bit faster towards the hangar.

 

Mace stopped the speeder in front of Didi's Café. He needed a fast ship and the Temple still didn't have a proper fleet. That's why he had to come here where some of the best spacer's hung around. He stepped inside and tried not to let the smell get to him.

"I need the fastest ship around here and I am able to pay," was all he said.

A few tried to get his attention but from experience he knew that he didn't want them. They weren't the fastest nor the cheapest. He looked around until he noticed one man in the far corner, sipping his drink. The Force was guiding him to meet this man.

Mace sat down opposite of him. Of course, he knew the man's name. He had seen his face a million times and more. "I've heard you own a nice ship and that you work for money."

The mercenary raised one eyebrow. "I don't work for Jedi."

"I will make it worth your while," Mace insisted instead.

The mercenary hesitated for a moment. "An IOU from a Jedi? Aren't you on the Council?" He put down his drink. "There would be something I would be willing to take from you. Your data on the Galidraan-mission twelve years ago."

Mace bit his lip. Of course he knew what the bounty hunter would do with that data. He had been on the receiving end of the massacre of Galidraan. He would want the names of all the Jedi involved and he would kill them. "I would have to black out all the names. It's our confidentiality politics."

"I don't mind." Jango Fett leaned forward in an almost threatening manner. "The Jedi were tools and I don't kill tools unless I'm being paid. I want the one pulling the strings. I want the one who sponsored Death Watch from the beginning."

Mace spit into his hand and held it out to Fett. "Then do we have an accord?"

"Aye, Jedi." Fett got up and threw a credit chip in the waitress' direction. "Get on with it. You want to get somewhere fast, then we got no time to lose. What's the destination?"

"Naboo."

"Through the blockade?" The bounty hunter huffed in annoyance. "Knew it wouldn't be easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist to bring in my favourite bounty hunter. Also, since Alderaan is a matrilinear society, Bail Organa is still called Antilles here. Mace slipped because he had gotten used to Organa.  
> Also, I have no idea whether Depa is more or less in character. I mostly know her from fanfic. As for Mace... well he's half out of his mind at the moment. Give him some time to settle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seem to be some Jango-lovers among you. Great :D He's gonna appear more often, I guess.

### Chapter 2

Mace had used the flight to meditate on his vision and he was slowly coming to the conclusion that it had been more than that or rather that it was of no import whether it had be a very realistic vision or his life that he had lived there. Fact was that he had to change things and he would.

Once they had broken through the blockade, Mace had guided them to the right place in the swamp. Qui-Gon and Kenobi had concealed themselves in the Force but Skywalker was a bright beacon to anyone with a Force sense. Unexpectedly, Fett had flown him in without trouble although the blockade had been tricky to circumvent.

"Run this by me again, Mace. You had a vision that I would die and came here with a bounty hunter?", Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

"Now that you speak it out loud, Qui-Gon, it sounds ridiculous." Mace folded his hands behind his back. "Anyway, where have you left the boy? I'd rather like to meet him."

"He's with the handmaidens," Kenobi answered puzzled. "Why?"

"I had a vision."

 

Skywalker was indeed sitting in a circle of handmaidens telling them about a race he had participated in if Mace looked at his gestures. He slowed down before approaching them, only now wondering what to say. He couldn't very well ask Skywalker whether he intended to marry Senator Amidala in secret and then mess up spectacularly everything else and turn to the dark side. After all, this was only a boy who hadn't been free for too long, probably missing his mother and not knowing what to make of all this. Any maybe he even had a prophecy on his tail although Mace wasn't so sure about that.

It hit Mace like a wall of bricks. He took out his comm-unit to get Depa when only static answered him. Right. He would have to clear up this invasion as fast as he could so that he could then instruct Depa. They couldn't let word out about the prophecy and Skywalker's possible involvement. Especially not towards the boy. Hopefully, Qui-Gon hadn't already fucked that up.

Mace probably also should have a talk with the boy about attachments. Kenobi had properly fucked that up the last time. Skywalker needed a less conventional training and especially not by a grieving just knighted Jedi.

He stopped dead in the tracks of his thoughts. That's it!, he thought. Unconventional training. Skywalker hadn't been fully raised in the Temple. Of course, he couldn't be given the usual Jedi training. Mace started to catalogue the Jedi in his head that he knew to be less conventional in their training methods. The Dark Woman, his own Master, T'ra Saa, some Jedi he was sure had switched to the Corellian Temple now... None seemed to really fit.

"Master Jedi?", a handmaiden interrupted his thoughts. "Can I help you?"

They had finally noticed him and now Mace had to come up with an answer. "I'm actually here for the boy."

"Ani?", the handmaiden asked and interrupted a particularly colourful tale of an exploding speeder. "This Jedi Master is here to see you."

"Oh. Okay." Skywalker jumped to his feet and approached Mace warily. "You're the one that fell from his chair," he said as soon as he stood in front of Mace.

"I had a vision!", Mace defended himself immediately. And then, more calmly: "And you were part of it."

"What's a vision?"

Mace sighed inwardly. This child really knew nothing. He knelt down in front of the boy much like he would in front of an initiate in the Temple. "A vision is ... You know when you dream? A vision is something like that but it's granted by the Force. Has Master Jinn talked to you about the Force?"

Skywalker nodded. "He said that's where I got my reflexes from and I can become a Jedi because of it."

"There's a bit more needed to be a Jedi." Mace stopped himself. "That's not the point. A vision can show us what may happen or what has happened or what is happening at the moment. I saw something that might happen and it involved you." Mace's voice trailed off, unsure on how to continue.

"But you weren't dreaming when you fell from your chair. Your eyes were open."

Ah. The logic of a child. Also, did he have to insist that Mace had fallen right out of his chair when the vision hit? That was kind of embarassing. "No, I wasn't dreaming. Sometimes visions can appear in dreams, sometimes they appear when we are awake."

"I had a vision," Skywalker said and Mace tried his best to look surprised. With his Midichlorian-count it would be strange if he didn't have visions now and then and he knew that the older Skywalker had a lot of visions. "I saw you but you were older. When I was in the Council chambers. And you fell out of a window in a red room. And a strange, old man was throwing lightning at you and you screamed. You only had one hand." Skywalker looked at his hands to make sure they were both there. "Was that a vision? It didn't feel like a dream and I was awake."

Mace hesitated, unsure of how much he could say. "... It seems like you caught an echo of my vision because that was a part of it."

"Then I had lotsa visions already. In one there was Master Qui-Gon and he rescued me." Then he bit his lower lip and his presence in the Force showed some distress. "Do they always become real?"

"No, no, they don't." Mace tried to sound soothing and it must have worked because Skywalker seemed less upset now. "They show what _might_ happen and when we meditate upon it and think calmly we might find a way to change the future we've seen. But the future is a dangerous place, so, please, don't try it on your own, young one."

Skywalker nodded again. "Hmhm, okay, Master."

The realization hit Mace with the power of a steam-powered hammer. The Force was practically glowing with it, nudging him in the right direction. He had missed one possible Master among the ones who could train the boy. Himself. And who would be better suited? He knew Skywalker, not intimately, but he knew a lot of things that troubled the boy. He knew what would happen, should he fail. And he knew who the Sith was.

"I have a proposal, Anakin Skywalker, and I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Skywalker looked at him with interest and a bit of a frown. He would have to make sure that the boy wouldn't show everything on his face in the future.

"You are very strong in the Force and you have to be trained. I'm not sure what you have been told so far, but you are too old for our usual initiates, so some would be against your training in the Temple. Now, someone like you shouldn't be left untrained because you could become a danger to yourself or other people. I will make sure that you are trained even if I have to fight to whole Council for it." Mace would do his damn best to keep Skywalker away from Sidious. Not training him would basically hand him over to the Sith. No, Mace wouldn't let that happen. "So, I want you to ask one thing. Would you become my Padawan? My apprentice? I would teach you and be your Master until you are considered ready for the Trials of Knighthood and then you can go your own way."

"But Master Qui-Gon said he would teach me," Anakin answered confused.

"Qui-Gon already has a Padawan he has to make ready for the Trials. Our Order's rules are quite strict in the point that a Master can only have one Padawan at a time." Qui-Gon would have to kriffing wait. Mace wouldn't let him interfere. The last time, Qui-Gon just messed up his relationship with his Padawan and then got himself killed to leave Kenobi to clean up the mess. Not this time. "And I think that Qui-Gon, as well-meaning as he might be, is not the right teacher for you. He has learnt all he knows in the Temple. He doesn't understand your fear." Mace hesitated. "I might not understand it completely as well but I know the darkness Master Yoda has warned you about. I know how to fight it and be a Jedi."

"And you will teach me that?" The boy's eyes were sparkling.

"And I can teach you how to deal with your visions."

"Wizard."

Mace put a hand on Skywalker's shoulder - how could that tall menace be so small now? - and looked him straight in the eye. "Now, I want you to think about what I said and when you feel you are ready, you can give me your answer."

"Ok, Master."

Mace stood up and walked back to Jinn and Kenobi. Now they would have to plan what to do tomorrow. He hoped that he could change things for the better - and maybe make sure that Skywalker wouldn't run into the thick of it. If Mace was concerned, Sidious wouldn't learn of the boy until he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mace starts growing protective^^ And trust me, I didn't intend for it to be this fluffy with Mace and Anakin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the battle of Naboo but I won't write it in full because, seriously, I don't like to write fight scenes and this was supposed to be fun to write.

### Chapter 3

Mace nearly did a double-take when he saw a fully armoured Jango Fett standing next to Queen Amidala - not her double, the queen herself. "What are you doing here?", he asked before he could stop himself.

"What's it look like, Jedi? I was hired for a job."

"I hired him," Queen Amidala stepped forward. "We can use every fighter we can get and you said yesterday that you Jedi might be occupied with a Sith? Then I'll make sure that my security forces will have all the support they need to take down the droids."

Mace couldn't help but still be wary of Fett. The man was one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy and he carried a grudge towards the Jedi. "A wise decision," he said instead of any protests. Maybe this would keep the bounty hunter from becoming the genetic template for an army of clones.

Mace halted in his thoughts. This was something he hadn't thought about previously. He should keep an eye out for Syfo-Dias, so he wouldn't order a frigging army and get himself murdered before he could tell them. He pulled out a datapad and started to take notes. Keep an eye on Syfo-Dias. Keep an eye on Dooku. Don't let Qui-Gon die. Keep the boy away from Palpatine. Hell, best keep him in a monastery. Keep the Republic a democracy. No work at all. Mace sighed inwardly. First, he had to survive this battle.

 

They were sneaking into Theed with the handmaiden decoy, all of them. Even Skywalker. Mace kept his Force senses attuned to the boy. Though his death should change the future, Mace wasn't sure whether it would be a good change. Skywalker was gifted with the Force for a reason. Maybe he even was the Chosen One and then his death would certainly be a problem.

Qui-Gon was sneaking up just behind him, while Kenobi and Fett were with the queen and took another way in.

 

Lots of droids crossed their path and they dispatched them quickly and quietly. Qui-Gon was fighting in near perfect sync with Mace, so it wasn't too difficult to move forwards fast but he still had the feeling they were too slow. Mace had the nagging feeling that the Sith was nearby.

Then Qui-Gon turned pale. "Obi-Wan just called to me. They encountered the Sith in the hangar." His fellow Master turned to run towards said hangar.

Mace held him back using the Force. "I'm not going to let you get killed. You stay here. Protect the handmaidens and Skywalker. I will go."

"But-"

"Do you doubt my capability as a fighter, Qui-Gon?"

Mace didn't wait for an answer. It was well known that he was one of the best fighters in the Order and Qui-Gon knew that. Instead, he knelt down in front of Skywalker. "You stay with Qui-Gon until you find a safe place to hide. Do not get into any cockpits and fly towards the control ship and please do not blow it up if you do." Mace paused. "And if you cannot help yourself, at least don't take credit for blowing it up."

"Why?"

Children, Mace thought. "Because there are bad people out there whose attention you would draw to yourself and you don't want that." Mace looked at Qui-Gon. "Continue with the plan. If I see you fighting that Sith before the Viceroy is in custody, I will kill you myself."

"But-"

"Qui-Gon Jinn! I do not want to do that but I will pull the kriffing Master of the karking Order card if you force me to." He stared intently at Qui-Gon. If that son of a Hutt would still disagree now, he would make sure that he would be sent on the worst missions after ensuring that he stayed alive.

Qui-Gon didn't object.

Mace started to run. There was a Sith to kill.

 

He arrived to droidekas in the hangar that stopped the queen and her people from gaining access to their ships. They also stopped him from reaching where he felt the Sith. A dark, menacing phantom to his senses.

Mace somersaulted over the droidekas and searched for their shatterpoint. That's how he had defeated them in the Clone Wars and his body remembered that although it hadn't happened yet. He could feel the Force flow through him when he directed it towards the shatterpoint and broke the droidekas into shambles.

"Go!", he yelled at the queen. "Get to your ships."

He ran towards the dark presence, not caring whether they really followed his orders. He could feel Kenobi in distress, time to hurry. He wouldn't let the Padawan be killed after he had just kept the Master from dying. Kenobi would become the Knight he had known and he would become the formidable Master that Mace had actually grown fond of.

 

Mace stormed into the energy centre of the temple where giant pillars of plasma reached from deep down up into dark alcoves above.

He could hear the fighting now. Blaster fire from Fett and the hissing of lightsabers. He felt the oily slick of the dark side permeating the air. With a flick of his wrist, he got his lightsaber ready and ignited it.

Enhancing his speed with the Force, he ran the last stretch and arrived to see the three combatants all with marks of battle on their body. The Sith was burnt and one eye was done for unless he received immediate surgery. Kenobi was breathing heavily and held one arm guarded to his body because he had been hit there. At least the arm was still attached. Fett had several burn marks on his armour and his jetpack was sparking dangerously. He had also lost a blaster. For fighting head to head with a Sith, he was in surprisingly good shape.

"Let's finish this, shall we?", Mace asked with a half grin. He could already feel the fight starting to boil in his blood fuelling his Vaapad.

The Sith let out a surprised grunt when he felt that Mace was walking the dangerous path of Vaapad, close to the dark side.

"Stay back," he ordered Kenobi and Fett. "I can take it from here. Help the queen. Get medical attention. Whatever." Mace wouldn't put it past the Sith given any chance to attack Kenobi who looked dead on his feet or Fett who felt like it.

Then it was all a flurry of lightsaber thrusts and the spinning of the double-bladed lightsaber of the Sith. It was different to fight, Mace noticed very soon. He had faced Grievous and won. He had faced down Sora Bulq and Asajj Ventress and hadn't even broken a sweat. This was different and he had trouble keeping up with the movements.

Still, the Sith was wounded, worn down by Kenobi - good work, he would have to thank him later for it - and Fett. Mace slowly gained the upper hand, his aggressive fighting style on par with the Sith's. He recognized it as a form of Juyo, the basis for his Vaapad.

Suddenly, he saw and opening, a shatterpoint building itself in the presence of the Sith. He thrust forward his lightsaber, right into the shatterpoint, breaking through the defense of the Sith, breaking through his last hasty attempt to stop the lightsaber with the Force and gored through his heart.

A surprised groan escaped the Sith and then his knees gave in and his duble-bladed saber fell from his hands. Mace raised his own saber for a last hit.

"It's not the Jedi way."

Skywalker's words echoed in his head.

"Maybe the Jedi way isn't the right one," Mace answered in remembrance of his Padawan days.

He cleanly cut off the head of the Sith with one single strike.

Maybe, he admitted to himself when he let himself fall down on the ground and just breathe, the Jedi had to change their ways. If the Order was incapable of dealing with Sith, their second to most important purpose, then they had to change.

 

He only realized that they had truly won when his comm-unit started to beep. Mace allowed the call through and tried not to look too tired. "Qui-Gon, what is it now?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you are still alive." Qui-Gon sounded smug but beneath it he hid a worried undercurrent. "You've sent everyone away. My Padawan was wounded but he could have still helped."

"I knew what I was doing and I was not going to risk the life of your Padawan, Qui-Gon."

"And the Sith?"

"Dead," Mace replied curtly. "Send a crew down here. I want his body burnt and I want to see it."

"You want to show him that kind of honour?" Qui-Gon sounded surprised.

Mace snorted. "No. I just want to make sure that nothing of him can return although it is supposed to be difficult after a beheading. I've seen what Sith sorcery is capable of and I will not allow it to happen. This Sith will stay dead."

"Do I want to know?"

"Look up the mission to Malachor three if you are really interested." Mace hesitated. "What about the boy?"

Qui-Gon suppressed a laugh. "You won't be surprised to hear that he jumped into a Nubian starfighter, managed to fly into the droid control ship and blow it up, I think. I asked the pilots to keep quiet about it and we started the story of a stray shot having set off the explosion."

"Thank you." Mace closed his eyes. "Qui-Gon. If the boy agrees, I will train him and I'm willing to fight you for it. I will not allow you to abandon Kenobi, one of the most promising students in this time, for a prophecy that might not even be real."

"I found him."

Mace sighed. "At the moment I'm too tired to argue but you will not train the boy."

There was a bit of tense silence from Qui-Gon. "I will send a crew your way. Qui-Gon out."

Mace put down the comlink. Well, that could have gone better, he thought drily. But then, at least everyone was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, headcanon time. The things Mace refers to about making sure that the Sith stays dead, Malachor III etc are all headcanons I have about his Padawan days. I have a story about it in the Paradoxaverse and it can be read without reading the whole series. So, if you wanna look up a bit young Mace Windu, you can read Shadows of Malachor. It's only in the starting phase and will become quite long. It involves a lot of Force ghosts, Sith and Jedi, and a few other Force things. Just, you know, if you're curious. If you're not, I will explain those headcanons here as well, I think. Would be bad manners not to.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun but it also just ran on and on until I finally got to a point where I could make a cut.  
> Not betaread as usual. Sorry about that.

### Chapter 4

It was a celebration to boast and to flaunt their victory right into the Trade Federation's faces. There would probably be diplomatic repercussions but for the moment the Naboo were just glad that they were alive. It was a spontaneous affair, there would be a bigger, more organized celebration later. Mace had seen these happenings before. It always went like this. The people would go on the streets and just celebrate with each other that they were alive. Some would seek out their oppressors and behave violently but in general it would be peaceful.

There were, of course, also those that mourned the family members they had lost in the camps. Thankfully, not too many had died in the camps or had been beyond recovery. Mace had seen worse in the Clone Wars. Still, it was hard to watch.

Mace, however, was neither celebrating nor mourning. He was looking for Anakin Skywalker to ask the boy whether he had decided - and wondered what he would do, should the boy choose Qui-Gon. Well, he would cross that bridge once he got there.

He found the boy - not surprisingly - with the handmaidens and the queen and considering his awestruck expression he had just been told that Padmé, his friend, was also the queen. Mace announced his arrival with a slight cough.

"Anakin, could I speak to you for a moment?", he asked.

"Yeah, sure." The boy hopped down from his seat and walked up to Mace. 

Mace knelt down as to not talk down to the boy. His Master had taught him better manners than that and Master Yoda made sure that he remembered his manners. "Have you thought about my offer?", Mace asked straight to the point.

"You mean I really get to choose?" Skywalker looked at him, eyes big and sparkling.

Mace was stunted. Had the boy really thought that he would just take him? Then it hit him that Anakin Skywalker had been a slave until a few days ago. He had had no chance yet to really understand the concept of freedom and free choice. "Yes," Mace answered with a small smile. "You get to choose and though I would prefer you choose me, I would accept should you choose someone else." He hesitated for a moment. "That is of course, if the Order decides that you are to be trained. I could show you the Temple and the Masters who are currently in need of a Padawan and you could decide then."

"But you are the Master of the Order, you said that," Skywalker said. "Can't you just tell them to train me?"

Mace sighed. "No, I can't. Though the head of the Order has some power, it is the Council's decision in cases like yours. The whole Council's. I have to respect their decision even though I am Master of the Order." He rubbed his head. "Now, I don't know what the Council will decide. Not all are in favour of training you. You are much older than our usual initiates and you carry far more darkness. I know that some councillor's will vote against training you. Some I'm not sure about and, frankly, I'm not sure that anyone besides Depa and me will vote for training you."

"What will happen to me then?" Skywalker seemed to have sobered up with the realization that he maybe wouldn't even become a Jedi knight what Qui-Gon had probably promised him.

Mace wasn't sure what to answer. This boy had been ripped away from everything he had known, from slavery, yes, but also from his mother and now he was learning that it could have all been for naught. Mace had no idea how he felt right now. He had never been in this kind of situation. "I can't overrule the Council's decision," he said. "But there are other ways to become a Jedi. There's not only the Temple on Coruscant. On Corellia, they have their own system. There's wanderers who could teach you how to become a Jedi. My former Master currently is one of them." Somehow, the boy's eyes still became misty. Was he about to cry now? Mace tried not to panic. What should he do? It hit him just before the boy really cried. He had more or less lost his mother, had been told that Qui-Gon would not be capable of training him and now he had to accept that maybe he wouldn't be trained at all. Mace tried to remember his lessons in trauma counselling and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The Council may decide against training you, but I promise you, I will train you with or without their permission. You _will_ become a Jedi, I promise you."

The boy started to sniffle and there were tears now in his eyes. Mace was pretty sure that the enraged emotions he felt from the handmaidens were because of this. And the boy just kept sniffling and crying and Mace was totally panicking now, not that he would admit to it. What should he do? What the kriff was he supposed to do in this situation? Why was the boy even crying at all? Had Mace said it wrong?

Suddenly, the boy looked up with a smile. Still tears streaming down his face and a snotty nose to boast. "Thank you!", he smiled and then his small arms were slung around Mace and he was truly surprised and maybe no longer panicking

"Err, yes, no problem." Mace tried to pry the small boy off of him with little success.

Well, he thought, if he really wanted to train Skywalker, he should probably get used to it.

"Anakin, should the Council not allow your training, I will leave the Order to train you. Will you come with me?" He looked into the boy's blue eyes and saw his answer there.

 

"Master Windu, it is good to hear of you," Depa greeted him when Mace used his comm-link to join a Council session.

"Thank you, Depa, I had a bit on my plate." Mace tried not to sound admonishing. "There's a lot to report from Naboo. The Sith is dead and his corpse has been dealt with."

Master Poof signed that he had a short question. "I understand that you killed this Sith. Was there no chance to bring him in alive? He could have given us the identity of his Master or his apprentice."

Mace tried to suppress a snort. "He was rather busy with killing Padawan Kenobi and the bounty hunter Jango Fett when I joined the battle," Mace said drily. "I had no chance to subdue him."

"And yet you sent Padawan Kenobi and the bounty hunter away to take on the Sith by yourself. Shouldn't they have rather helped you in subduing the Sith?", Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"They were wounded and dead on their feet. The Sith was willing to kill all of us and I did not intend to let anyone die." Mace stared at them. "I had the choice of risking the death of a fellow Jedi and a valuable ally or risk having to kill the Sith. I made that choice and I see no use in arguing over it now."

"It is however necessary to discuss how Jedi your actions were," Master Poof reminded him. "Killing a person is always a dark action. We have to discuss your involvement with the dark side."

Mace felt his face turn to stone. So this again. Ever since his days as a Padawan and that mission to Malachor III, Master Poof was overly cautious of anything Mace did in regards to the dark side. Maybe even with good reason. Malachor III and its lessons had tainted Mace and he was fighting its call every day. He hadn't lost yet and he never would. "I killed him without rage. I killed him in combat because the Force showed me where to strike. I stabbed him through the heart."

"I heard that he had also been beheaded before you burnt his corpse," Master Rancisis chimed in. "Beheading is rather drastic."

Mace wasn't sure where they had gotten that information from and he didn't care. "I did take off his head as a precaution," he admitted freely. "Since Master Poof likes to remind all of us of the fact that I am rather familiar with the dark side, I will not bring it up further. Those of you who haven't sat on the Council when the first uncensored report of the mission of Malachor three was submitted, can read it up in the restricted archives. I know that to kill a Sith truly, you have to make sure that he is dead and stays dead. That's what I did."

There was a long, silent pause and Mace was sure that Depa at least would use the chance to read up on the uncensored report.

"Apart from that, I have acquired a Padawan." Mace let the next bomb drop without further warning. Might as well get this over with as fast as possible. "Anakin Skywalker will be trained to become a Jedi and he has chosen me as his Master."

"Master," Depa exclaimed. "We haven't even discussed yet whether we would allow his training."

"Everyone with half a brain can see that the boy is dangerous and powerful and he will become even more dangerous if he isn't trained properly." Mace didn't even try to censor his words or make himself sound less impolite. Master T'ra would be disappointed could she see him now. "He has darkness but so have I. I can teach him to conquer his darkness and come out stronger in the end. He will need an unconventional training but I needed the same and except for some doubters, I am widely accepted as a Master now." Mace didn't notice that he had stood up and was starting to pace. "The boy can become one of the brightest Jedi, a true beacon of hope and I believe that with proper training that vision of him will become true. I will see to it that this vision will become true."

"A boy with such darkness shouldn't be allowed into the Order in the first place," Ki-Adi-Mundi protested. "The risk of him falling is too high. And a fallen Jedi with training is a true menace to our Order. We have seen this with Xanatos."

Mace bit back a retort and then uttered it anyway. "Funny how those fallen Jedi in the last few decades have never been those we were worried about for being a bit darker than others. Xanatos was as light as they came and Komari Vosa was a bright student. Do I have to continue? Should I bring up even older records dating back to Ulic Qel-Droma? Or should I talk about the Founders of the Order? About Rajivari?" This was where his Master's training was paying off greatly. She had made sure that he was very familiar with the entire Order's history. "We have never discovered why Jedi fall and I think, no, I believe that it is wrong to rule our decision by the fear of someone falling."

Mace realized only now that he had become rather worked up about this subject. He thought it justified considering that Anakin Skywalker would hold the future of the galaxy in his hands but his fellow councillors didn't know that.

Depa hesitantly raised her voice. "I... agree, Master. We should not let fear rule our decisions."

"But we should be reasonable," Ki-Adi-Mundi interrupted her.

"And compassionate," she bit back. "That boy is a child just freed from slavery. Of course, he carries darkness. He grew up in one of the darkest corners of the galaxy. His talents are raw and wild and how can we turn him away when he is clearly in need of our help?"

"Too old he is. Too defined by life outside the Temple he is," Master Yoda interfered. "Train the boy we cannot."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I call bullshit." Mace his former teacher in the eye. "Especially because he has already been tainted by darkness, he needs training to conquer this darkness and his fear." Mace breathed in deeply before he continued speaking. "I feel strongly about training the boy. I have seen him in my vision. In fact," Mace took another calming breath, "I feel strongly enough about training the boy that I will train him with or without the Council's approval. Should I have to leave the Order to train him, I would."

"Master!", Depa exclaimed again. This was becoming a strenuous session for her and Mace was sorry about it but it had to be done. "You can't leave the Order."

"I hope you vote true to your feelings and reasons but I wish you to consider that I trust in the boy."

Depa frowned. "No, you don't," she said after searching him in the Force. "You mistrust him, even fear what he could become but even so, you choose him. Why?"

"I told you my reasons." Mace stopped pacing.

"No, those aren't all your reasons. There's more." Depa was still frowning, concentrating on him in the Force.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Mace said finally. "The Jedi Order failed Anakin once and he failed us. I will not allow this to happen another time."

"Is this also about the vision?", Depa asked.

Mace rubbed his head. "It is. I saw the rise of the Sith and how they used Anakin Skywalker as their tool. I will not let it happen."

"Not again?" A small smile played around Depa's lips.

"It was a very vivid vision." Where Depa had turned dark and had tried to kill him on Haruun Kal. Something he would also change.

"Vote on this the Council will." Yoda steered the discussion back to its subject. "Accept its decision you will."

"I will do what the Force wills me to do," Mace replied. "If that means going against the Council then so be it." He groaned inwardly when he noticed that he started to sound like Qui-Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mace finally got the chance to show off his less diplomatic side. Master T'ra Saa would be shocked. But there will also be more diplomatic Mace later on. At the moment he is just still shook about his "vision" and feels the need to drive his point home no matter the consequences.  
> Also, yes, Mace doesn't trust Anakin. Not yet. The last thing he remembers about Anakin and that very vividly is his hand being cut off. So, yeah, there's a bit to do before there can be trust.  
> And I feel that I will have to write some flashback chapters to Malachor III. Somehow this is beginning to take up some place in this fic. HEadcanons just never do what they are supposed to, amirite?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a new Padawan means that there's a lot to do. Especially if there's still Qui-Gon's messes to clean up.

### Chapter 5

The Council had grudgingly accepted Mace's blackmail. Skywalker had beamed with joy when Mace had brought him the news. He would become a Jedi with the Council's approval. Once again, Anakin Skywalker would be trained.

Mace felt the approval of the Force reverberate within him, so he probably had chosen the right path. Now he only had to make sure that Skywalker wouldn't mess up and turn to the dark side. But would that really be all? Mace sighed inwardly. Meditating aboard Fett's ship hadn't been nearly enough time to sort his thoughts and form a plan. He had also been distracted all the time by Fett's hostility that was near impossible to blend out. At least the man had made an effort to not let it show too openly.

"Now, Padawan Skywalker, we have more important matters to attend," Mace said coming back to the here and now, trying out the new title. He hadn't had much contact with Skywalker before he became a Knight. Calling him Padawan Skywalker felt right. "You will need appropriate clothing for a Padawan. Hopefully someone here can sew." Mace remembered his last efforts at sewing. It hadn't been pretty. But then, it had been a flesh wound that had to be sewn back together and it was in the middle of a battlefield after the battle had been over. "We will also have to do something about that hair of yours. Human Padawans wear a few strands of their hair in a braid."

"It looks silly," Skywalker said with a nose wrinkle.

"It's showing your devotion to the Order. It's showing your path. Whenever you proceed as a Padawan, a bead will be braided into it." Mace chuckled when he remembered his own. "It shows that you have mastered certain skills. And when you are knighted, you can give the braid to a person important to you. It's tradition to give it to your Master but I guess your mother would be fine too." Mace made a mental note to think more about Skywalker's mother later in meditation.

"Still looks silly," the boy muttered.

"Well, you wanted to become a Jedi, deal with it," Mace snapped back. He had worn the braid in his days. His Padawan would have to live through the same. "And while I agree that you should become a Jedi, I wonder why do you want to become one? What has Qui-Gon told you already?"

"I dreamt of being a Jedi," the boy admitted. "I dreamt that I would go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves and mom." He bit his lip as though he feared to sound childish.

"It's not that easy. The Jedi have sworn to serve the Republic so we are rarely moving outside of Republic jurisdiction."

"Juris-what?" The boy radiated confusion.

"Jurisdiction. It means that the Republic laws are uphold there." Mace rubbed his head. "It's a lot of trouble, actually, but we are bound by our oaths."

"But aren't Jedi supposed to help people?"

Mace suppressed a flinch. The boy sure knew how to press the finger in the wound. "Yes, we are and we help people." He sighed inwardly. "Maybe we could help more people or maybe we should work differently altogether. Fact is, that the situation at the moment is the way it is. I can't change it alone and not within a day. But I will change it. Master Dooku was right in one aspect. The Jedi have become too involved in politics."

 

They were standing at Queen Amidala's side freshly adorned with Jedi garbs sewn by the palace seamstresses - who had also been busy with Amidala's celebration wardrobe but had insisted on clothing the heroes of the battle and then ushered them to take Anakin's measurements and to sew a new robe for Mace as well since he was brandishing a few burn marks where the Sith had come dangerously close. He was enough of a diplomat to know when resistance was futile.

Now he was looking serene for the holo cameras while the Naboo were marching in celebration of their victory. Queen Amidala was waiting for them in front of the palace. There would be speeches and a feast and Mace would have to be a proper Jedi through all of it while keeping an eye on Anakin. Force, he missed the Temple.

He remembered the other celebration he had seen. They had been in mourning after Qui-Gon had been killed but the Naboo were happy that they were free again. And the Gungans. It had been a celebration of victory and of peace. He wondered what would change without the Gungans. Well, at least Binks couldn't more or less lead them into tyranny. Though Mace had no doubt that Palpatine would have found someone else to do the deed for him. For now, though, the Naboo stood without the Gungans and the Republic was without a chancellor since none of the contestants could win enough senators for themselves.

Mace noticed that Kenobi stood rather forlornly next to Qui-Gon - both of them wounded because Qui-Gon had gotten himself shot and Mace wondered how in the nine hells of Corellia he had managed that. Actually, Kenobi was shielding his thoughts in the Force but every idiot with an idea of mimics could see that something was bothering him.

He mulled a bit over what could be bothering Kenobi. His Master was alive, he didn't have to teach a child that was very good at asking unending questions and he wasn't in the centre of media attention. As far as Mace was concerned, that sounded quite good. Kenobi probably didn't even know how well everything had turned out all things considered. Then it hit Mace with the clarity of epiphany. Kenobi had gotten wind of the fact that his Master wanted to train Skywalker. Which meant that his Master was fully prepared and willing to discard him. Mace made a note to himself that he would talk with Kenobi. It just wouldn't do to lose all his potential because of his stubborn and sometimes a bit dense Master.

For now, though, he would have to celebrate with the Naboo.

 

 

Mace had answered the same questions a thousand times now. Yes, he was a Jedi. Yes, the Trade Federation would stand trial. No, he could give no comment to the rumours of a Sith. Yes, they were considered a legend now. No, he did not want to tell those legends. Yes, he was enjoying the feast.

He had grown rather tired of the politicians and the who's who of Naboo that were all gathered in the palace gardens now. Anakin had soon vanished inside a crowd of handmaidens and Mace was glad about that. Although his attachment to Amidala could become a problem, it was better than have him meet with Palpatine who was currently trying to get Mace's attention.

"Master Windu, forgive me if my question is out of line but is it true that the Sith have returned?" He seemed genuinely concerned and hadn't Mace seen his true face, the rotten face of the dark side, then he would have been fooled. Instead he had to keep himself from flinching. Now that he knew, he could feel the oily slick of the dark side swirling around the senator. It was far from obvious, rather elusive even and Mace wouldn't be able to sense it at all hadn't he known better. Whoever had taught him to hide his Force presence, had taught him well.

"Senator, I can't say. As you know, we could not bring him in alive. He was well trained in the dark side of the Force and in combat. Maybe a fallen Jedi took him in and trained him or he was born into one of the Force cults in Wild Space. We don't know. Saying that the Sith have returned might be too rash." It would be better to make Sidious feel safe. "We will work hard to find out where this assassin came from and we will find his Master and bring him to justice." He looked at Palpatine in a way that would be reassuring if Palpatine wasn't the Sith lord. This look was a threat.

"Then I place all my trust in the wisdom of the Jedi. I assure you, should I be elected Chancellor, I will do my utmost to help the Jedi." Palpatine smiled a diplomatic smile and then went off. Probably to pester the Queen.

Mace, however, went to search for Kenobi. Unstable as his mind and his relationship to his Master was now, he would be a prime target for a Sith in need of an apprentice. First he would have to talk to his Padawan, though. He had to make sure that Anakin wouldn't see Palpatine as a person to trust. For fucks sake, that man was not only a Sith but a politician. That alone was reason enough to distrust him.

 

After properly instructing Anakin to not take any word or promise Palaptine made for face value because he was a politician and because Mace didn't trust him and because there was something wrong about him in the Force, he let the Force guide him to Kenobi. Another mess of Qui-Gon in need of fixing. Some day Mace would just stop cleaning up after Qui-Gon and the whole galaxy would sink into chaos.

He was surprised when he found Kenobi in a quieter corner of the gardens talking with no one else than Jango Fett. Mace suppressed a slight frown. He hadn't seen that happen. Actually, well, if Kenobi thought this was a good idea ... Mace coughed to announce his presence and interrupted a rather long, meaningful silence and staring into each other's eyes. "Kenobi, a word, please?"

"We'll continue this discussion later, Jedi." The bounty hunter stood up, then looked Mace dead in the eye. "And you still owe me payment. Don't think I won't appear in the Temple to collect."

"We'll be expecting you," Mace answered without any hostility. Payment was payment and Fett had been a great help. "The Jedi Order keeps its promises."

"Master Windu, how can I help you?" Kenobi seemed sincerely confused that Mace had sought him out and interrupted his talk with Fett.

"You seemed bothered during the victory ceremony. I wondered if we could talk about that." Mace didn't like to pry but he also didn't like to leave any promising Jedi out for grabs for a Sith.

Kenobi smiled weakly. "I rather wouldn't but somehow, Master, I get the feeling that you won't let up so easily."

Probably right. "Then let's just presume I already know that this is about Qui-Gon being rather dense and one-tracked in his mind." Mace bit down a sigh. "He thinks that it was the will of the Force that he found the boy. He might even be right but that doesn't mean that it's also the will of the Force that he trains the boy and I fear that I will have to him him rather hard to bring that point home."

Kenobi chuckled. "Master Qui-Gon is rather stubborn. I would like to see you try."

"Back on Coruscant in the training salle?" Mace joked and then remembered that this was not Councillor Kenobi whom he knew very well but Padawan Kenobi who was currently very disappointed in his Master. "I will have to have a talk with Qui-Gon about Anakin Skywalker. You, however, will have to have a talk with him about you. You might be ready for the Trials, you fought that Sith valiantly and maybe, in time, would have defeated him, but that doesn't mean that he can discard you." Mace rubbed his head. "I will try to make him see reason in that but I fear that he might listen better to you. After all, you can be just as stubborn as he is." And hadn't Mace cursed that over and over again...

"Thank you, Master. I will try."

"Wipe the floor with him if you have to," Mace grumbled, probably not quiet enough. "I want this situation resolved. Don't want you turning to any Sith lords because your Master is a numbskull from time to time." Mace just remembered something. "By the way. The policy is that you fought a dark Force user but it's not clear whether he really was a Sith. Just if the reporters catch you."

"I will remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I might not have been subtle about it but it seems that I will be writing Jango/obi-Wan as a side pairing. Maybe even something poly later on with the two and a third I don't want to reveal yet^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me far too long to write but real life has been really demanding as of late and I had trouble getting anything done but real life stuff. So. At least for this chapter, I'm back. It's rather short but it's fluffy, so I hope you enjoy it.

### Chapter 6

They were on their transport to Coruscant when Anakin started shifting in his seat. They hadn't even been in hyperspace that long and the boy was already growing restless. Mace should teach him to meditate soon or he might forget his manners and yell at the boy for not being still. For now, though, he should try to be a good Master. What would Master T'ra do in his situation?

"Padawan, sit still and then please tell me what is upsetting you." Mace tried to sound understanding but that had never been his forte so he probably sounded harsher than he wanted.

"Yes, Master", he said, voice low and subdued. Mace didn't like his tone. It wasn't a sign of disrespect but it still felt off, Mace just couldn't say how. There was a disturbance in the Force surrounding Skywalker and it was _wrong_. "What will happen when we reach Coruscant?"

Oh for the love of the Force! More questions? How had Kenobi managed this the first time around? But, Mace admitted, at least this question wasn't about Padmé Amidala, Naboo or space flight.

"We will have to talk with the Quartermaster", Mace started to explain. "I currently live in the quarters of a Council member which doesn't have rooms for a Padawan, since it's rare for a Master to be both on the Council and training a Padawan. We will also have to get you all the essentials for your life in the Temple and set up an account where you can put your savings."

"You mean I get money?", Anakin exclaimed excitedly, his blue child eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Every Jedi gets some funds of their own according to their status. It's not much but it's enough to buy ice cream." Mace hid a smile. That's what he had done when he had still been an Initiate.

"What's ice cream?"

Mace was stunned until he reminded himself that Anakin came from a desert planet and had been a slave all his life. He probably had never seen ice cream before or even heard of the concept. "It's food. It's ice but it's sweet and comes in a variety of flavours. I've never heard of anyone who doesn't like it." Mace tried a smile. "Why don't I show you my favourite place once you're all set up? Then you can see for yourself."

"Wizard."

"Of course, we will also have to set up everything so you can participate in the classes." Mace knew that this wasn't a favourite with Initiates.

"Like, lightsaber classes?" The boy was positively bouncing now.

"And diplomacy", Mace added without humour. "History, several language classes, mathematics, astronavigation... There's a lot to learn to be a Jedi."

The bouncing didn't stop. "I get to go to a school?", Anakin exclaimed with excitement. 

Mace certainly hadn't expected this reaction. But then... Anakin had been a slave until a few days ago. He probably viewed schools differently than children born in the core. "Something like that. There will also be a lot that I will teach you. I think we can start with the first lesson now." Otherwise Mace wouldn't survive the flight back. "Have you ever heard of meditation?"

 

Mace wasn't really surprised that Anakin fell asleep during their first attempt at meditation. He took a blanket and covered the small boy with it. It was strange. A few days back he had seen the man he would grow into. He had seen all that anger and darkness. He remembered him clearly in the Chancellor's office. There was so much resentment in his eyes then, such helplessness. The boy now ... could still grow into that man. But Mace would do his damnedest to stop it. Training him to control his darkness would be the first step. Teaching him to control his fears, his visions, all those things that had made him so easy to manipulate. Mace found himself looking forward to it.

Not for the first time did he wonder whether he had made the right decision. This Sith on Naboo was slain, Anakin hadn't drawn the attention of Palpatine, Qui-Gon was still alive and maybe Jango Fett could become an ally. Still... Mace had a bad feeling about it all. Something was lurking in the dark that he couldn't quite grasp.

He massaged his temples. Maybe it was time to talk to somebody about this future he had lived through – at least he had gotten around to accepting it as something that had happened and hadn't just been a vivid vision. He should ask Master T'ra about it. Maybe she knew something. Maybe she could help him find that hidden darkness. And if she couldn't, well, there were others he could ask for help...

But he couldn't leave for Malachor III at the moment. Anakin was still new as his Padawan and he couldn't leave him this early into his apprenticeship. He also couldn't take Anakin with him. Malachor III was the reason why part of the Council still distrusted him and he wouldn't put Anakin through that as well – for a second time. No, Master T'ra would have to do for the moment.

He sighed. Maybe he should introduce Anakin to Malachor III, though, – once he was older and strengthened in his shielding – despite the stigma. He could learn valuable lessons there, lessons that Mace wasn't sure he could teach without the Master of Malachor III – all the Masters there. But then... some of them would try to teach Anakin knowledge that was dark – they had done so with Mace. Dark, forbidden knowledge that had better stayed forgotten.

Mace sighed again. They still had some more time in hyperspace before they would reach Coruscant. Time enough for him to meditate on the problem of Malachor III and calm his memories. It wouldn't do for Anakin to feel that Mace was anything less than balanced.

 

They arrived on Coruscant and Anakin was literally buzzing with excitement once they closed in on the Temple. "Calm down, young one", Mace said sternly, trying to hide his amusement. The boy radiated happiness. The Force was humming softly in agreement and for once there weren't shatterpoints everywhere. For just a moment everything was good.

"But, that's the Temple. I'm gonna become a Jedi!", Anakin said with bright eyes.

"That you will." And Mace would make sure that he would become a good Jedi, not that man he had seen. Anakin Skywalker wouldn't be lost to the darkness. Not again.


End file.
